Kare Kano
by Himawari no Hana
Summary: Seohyun dan Luhan... Kedua pasangan ini selalu saja menghadirkan cerita menyenangkan dan lucu. Pasangan yang 'berulah' saat kelulusan dan kejutan manis yang dihadiahkan Luhan untuk sang kekasih yang kemudian membuatnya merajuk


Boy & Girl

Title : Kare Kano [Sweet Day's]

Author : Fadila Setsuji

Genre : Tentukan Sendiri ^^

Length : Oneshot

Cast : Look at Cover please ^^

Rating : PG15 ^^

Note : Annyeong... Saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan FF Seo-Han ^^ Awalnya saya terpikir buat bikin FF bertema detective atau semacamnya, tapi... Malah jadi fluff ancur gini. Gegaranya saya dengerin lagu _Sunny hill-goodbye to romance sama boyfriend-boyfriend_, hehehe ^^ Semoga readers suka dan saya berharap jumlah komentar untuk FF saya kali ini akan semakin banyak, amin... ^^

**Notice** : Mian jika mungkin alur cerita FF saya ini memiliki kesamaan dengan FF yang lain yang pernah readers baca. Tapi… Sumpah ide cerita ini murni datangnya dari pikiran saya. ^^

~Happy Reading~

Hari kelulusan...

Merupakan hari dimana tawa,canda dan sesekali tangisan ikut meramaikan. Yang jelas, di hari itu... Semuanya serasa bercampur aduk

Begitupun dengan sepasang kekasih yang sejak tadi asyik mengabadikan momen momen ini dengan kamera digital. Keduanya terus melakukannya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa teman mereka yang sejak tadi bergantian memanggil mereka untuk bergabung bersama.

"Seo, bagaimana foto yang ini?"Tanya namjachingunya

"Eum... Kau tidak terlihat tampan,Tuan Xi Lu-Han"Jawabnya dengan bibir mengkerucut. Jawaban yang tentu saja tak memuaskan hatinya itu, lantas membuatnya terpikir untuk sekedar menjahili yeojachingunya itu

"Benarkah...Aku tidak tampan?"

"Ne~ Chagiya"

Namja itu menyunggingkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai, sebelum berlari meninggalkan yeojachingunya dengan sejuta tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?"Seru yeoja itu

"Tak kurang dari semenit, kau akan tahu jawabannya"Balas namjachingunya

"Kadang... Aku merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya"Ucap yeoja itu sambil mendesah

"Baik... Semua siswa diharap..."

Belum sempat Suho-perwakilan para lulusan melanjutkan kata katanya, seseorang tiba tiba merebut microphone di genggamannya.

"Aku pinjam dulu, ne?"Luhan-namja itu mengerling. Kelakuannya itu mengundang decak kagum sekaligus tawa dari para siswa yang melihat tingkahnya itu. Namun tidak bagi Suho. Namja itu bergidik karena terpikir jika Luhan sudah tak normal.

"Y...Yak! Luhan...Cepat kembalikan..."

Suho berusaha merebut microphone itu dari tangan Luhan, namun sayang Luhan dengan gesitnya menghindari Suho, lalu berlari dari atas panggung menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"SEO-JO-HYUN... SARANGHAEYO!"

Semua pandangan kini beralih pada Luhan, namja yang sekarang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan pose layaknya seorang rockstar. Gila? Aneh? Tentu saja. Di bawah terik matahari, namja itu terus saja mengulangi kata katanya. Kim Songsaengnim-si killer teacher- bahkan tak lagi melayangkan tongkat kesayangannya itu ke kepala Luhan, seperti kebiasaannya. Mengingat kini Luhan tidak lagi menjadi murid didiknya.

"Tsh,Dasar anak bodoh"Ucap Kim songsaengnim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"SEO-JO-HYUN...SARANG..."

**Tuk**

Seketika Luhan terhenti dan langsung mengusapi puncak kepala. Ternyata Seohyun lah penyebab rasa sakit di kepala suami author*dijambakSeohyun*

"Aw! Seo kau..."

"Ya! Dasar namja babo. Kau tidak punya rasa malu lagi,eoh? Kau..."

Luhan dengan cepat mengeluarkan 'senjata' rahasianya, untuk menghentikan Seohyun. Jika tidak melakukannya, maka Luhan harus bersiap merasakan panas di telinganya karena mendengar omelan berkelanjutan plus ngilu di lengannya karena pukulan bertubi tubi.

Dan semakin banyak mata yang tertuju pada mereka saat 'senjata' rahasia itu dikeluarkan Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol,suami kedua saya#plak yang biasanya suka menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih, kini justru menganga. Matanya semakin membesar... 0o0 *kirakirakayakgituekspresinya* ^^

Semenit berlalu...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Dan empat menit...

"YA! JIKA KALIAN TERUS MELAKUKANNYA,AKAN KUPASTIKAN TONGKATKU INI MELAYANG DI KEPALA KALIAN!"

Suara berat nan menyeramkan(?) itu sontak membuat Luhan dan Seohyun terkejut. Keduanya yang sejak tadi bak magnet, kini terpisah dengan jarak beberapa senti. Saling menjauh, dengan wajah memerah.

Hiruh pikuk kini terdengar dari mana mana. Bahkan para adik kelas terus menyoraki mereka. Sekalipun Luhan memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya. Dengan wajah manisnya itu, siapapun pasti berpikir itu sangat sangat tidak menakutkan!

"Oppa~ Bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali..."Ucap Seohyun yang terus saja memegangi pipinya

"Pegang tanganku"

Meski bingung, Seohyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. Keduanya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, tentunya dengan wajah gembira.

"SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU,PASANGAN BODOH!"

Seruan beberapa teman mereka membuat Luhan menengok ke belakang. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan Seohyun...Melambaikan tangannya...

Dengan melihatnya saja semua orang pasti setuju jika keduanya dijuluki pasangan bodoh.

"_Aku sanggup berlari kemanapun... Asal ada kau di sisiku..._"

25 Desember... 2012

_Jingle bell jingle bell~~_

Nyanyian merdu terdengar sepanjang jalan yang dilalui mereka. Seohyun dan Luhan... Pasangan yang telah berpacaran selama kurang lebih setahun ini sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar kota. Tangan mereka yang saling bertautan terus mereka ayunkan sambil menyamakan langkah satu sama lain. Sesekali tawa terdengar, namun tak lama bibir mereka mengkerucut. Mereka akan melakukan itu jika salah satu dari mereka tak dapat menyamakan langkah kaki. Kekanakan memang... Namun seperti itulah mereka...

"Oppa~ Bukan kaki kiri, tapi kanan!"

"Aish... Aku bisa tergelincir jika tadi aku menggunakan kaki kananku dulu"

"Ya! Kau kan yang ingin menyamakan langkah kita, tapi kau malah mengingkari kata katamu sendiri, menyebalkan!"Seohyun mengerucutkan bibir pinknya itu. Membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dimata seorang Luhan

"Jika wajahmu semanis itu, aku UWAA"

Luhan tersentak ketika dirasakan tangannya tertarik tiba tiba. Ternyata Seohyunlah penyebabnya

"Yak! Jangan..."

"Oppa...Cincin itu sangat lucu bukan?"Seohyun menempelkan tangannya di depan kaca salah satu toko. Matanya tertuju pada cincin yang dipajang di depan toko itu. Kilauannya, sungguh membuat Seohyun terpesona. Sedangkan namjachingunya? Ternyata juga ikut memandangi cincin itu,namun bukan terpesona. Namja itu justru memutar matanya kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan tangan melipat di dadanya

"Ck ck ck... Dasar yeoja. Melihat barang berkilau sedikit saja..."

"KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

Seohyun mendelik ke namjachingunya itu. Membuat Luhan langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, agar tidak melihat wajah yeojachingunya yang menurutnya cukup menyeramkan saat sedang kesal seperti sekarang.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa"Jawab Luhan berpura pura cuek

"Oppa~"Seohyun menarik lengan mantel yang dikenakan Luhan, tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya

"A-N-D-W-A-E"Luhan menggelengkan kepala

"Oppa~"Seohyun terus merengek seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen

"Daripada cincin bodoh itu, aku.. punya sesuatu yang lebih bagus lagi untukmu"

"Jinjja? Asyik..."

Seohyun kini melompat lompat. Dia menerjang(?) Luhan, hingga membuat namja itu terkejut dan keduanya pun jatuh dengan Seohyun menindih Luhan ^^

"Be...rat..."Desah Luhan

"Jadi...Ini maksudmu yang lebih daripada cincin indah itu?!"

"Wae? Kau tahu, ini tempat paling indah di malam natal begini tahu!"

Seohyun merapatkan giginya. Yeoja itu terus memeluk tubuhnya, menggigil karena hembusan angin di sekitar pantai yang begitu dingin, begitu dingin hingga rasanya dinginnya serasa menembus tulang. Sedangkan Luhan malah asyik bermain main dengan air laut.

"Oppa KYAAA"Seohyun memekik saat Luhan membuatnya merasakan air laut yang semakin membuatnya merasa kedinginan

"Rasakan, hahaha"Luhan menertawai yeojachingunya itu

"Ish... Kau akan WAKH"

Baru saja akan mendekati Luhan, Seohyun malah tergelincir dan pada akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya kini telah dibasahi air laut. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada yeojachingunya itu, Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

"Chagiya, gwenchana?"

Luhan terlihat begitu panik saat yeojachingunya itu mulai menangis. Yang Luhan tahu, Seohyun akan menangis jika benar benar merasa sakit atau karena suatu hal yang tidak sanggup dipendamnya sendiri.

"Chagi gwenca..."

Dengan cepat Seohyun menarik tangan Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan basah kuyup.

"Yak,Seo Jo Hyun!"

"Hahaha... Wajah jelekmu itu, hahaha"

Seohyun memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa. Dia merasa begitu puas mengerjai namjachingunya itu.

"Ya!"Luhan mendekat ke arah Seohyun dan tiba tiba saja menggendongnya ala bridal

"Kya, oppa...Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"Seohyun merontak, namun Luhan malah bersikap acuh dan terus saja berjalan menuju tengah laut

Hingga mereka tiba di tengah, Luhan masih menggendong Seohyun. Dan Seohyun masih terus mengalungkan tangannya di leher namjachingunya itu.

"Coba kau lihat..."

**Duar**

**Duar**

Seohyun menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi dengan kembang api. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat pula beberapa perahu yang dipenuhi kelap kelip lampu dengan beberapa lilin yang mengapung di sekitarnya

"Oppa... Ini...Apa?"

"Dasar pelupa! Ini kan hari jadi kita..."

Mata Seohyun membulat. Begitu terkejutnya dia mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan

"Mian, aku lupa..."

"Seperti kau bukan pelupa saja"

**Tuk**

Tangan Seohyun mengetuk pelan kepala Luhan. Kali itu tak sesakit seperti biasanya... ^^

"Dasar"Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Luhan terkekeh, lalu kemudian menatap Seohyun dalam dalam. Dibelainya wajah yeojachingunya itu. Begitupun Seohyun, dia pun menatap Luhan dalam. Perlahan... Wajah Luhan semakin mendekat. Bahkan Seohyun kini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan menerpa wajahnya. Jarak keduanya semakin mengecil, terlebih dengan posisi Seohyun yang sedang digendong Luhan... *TUTUP MATA! *

Dan... Ketika bibir mereka akan bersentuhan...

"Ya! Kalian tidak kedinginan?"

Suara yang begitu keras, sontak membuat keduanya menjauhkan wajah mereka. Luhan yang merasa kesal karena momen romantisnya terganggu pun langsung mencari sumber suara.

"Annyeong!"

Ternyata Chanyeollah si pengganggu itu. Luhan melayangkan deathglare yang dipelajari dari author#plak pada Chanyeol. Namun bukannya takut, Chanyeol justru memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya itu layaknya model iklan pasta gigi#PLAK

"Chanyeol!"

"Yosh..."

Luhan menurunkan Seohyun dan berenang menghampiri perahu Chanyeol. Digoyang goyangkannya perahu Chanyeol hingga membuat namja itu ikut merasakan dinginnya air laut malam itu.

"Suho hyung, Baekki, dan semuanya cepat tolong aku!"

Bukannya menolong Chanyeol, mereka justru menertawakan tingkah Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan terus mengetuk kepala Chanyeol saking kesalnya

"Chagi...Bantu aku menghabisi si kriting ini"

"Aniyo...Kumohon ampuni aku... Dewa, tolong bebaskan aku dari dua malaikat pencabut nyawa ini"

"Hahaha... Rasakan amukan kami, Park Chanyeol"

Malam itu, semua terus tertawa melihat aksi 'pembantaian' yang dilakukan Seohan terhadap Chanyeol. Tubuh tingginya bahkan tak berpengaruh. *hubungannyaapa?*-_-!

Natal kali ini sepertinya akan selalu menjadi natal paling indah ^^ Terlebih di hari itu... Mereka juga memperingati hari 'jadi' mereka

"Seo... Haruskah aku mempelajari semuanya ini?"Luhan mendengus kesal ketika melihat begitu banyak buku yang dibawa Seohyun. Keduanya kini belajar untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

"Kau kan ingin masuk kedokteran, karena itu harus..."

Chu~

Seohyun terdiam kaku. Ekspresi yeojachingunya itu membuat Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Seohyun ikut tersadar

"Gomawo. Aku jadi semangat untuk belajar"Ucap Luhan

"Dasar mesum!"Ucap Seohyun pelan

"Ya! Aku kan hanya mengisi tenaga saja..."

"Sudahlah, ayo belajar"

"Kau... Tidak ingin menci..."

**Buk**

Timbukan buku langsung melayang tepat di puncak kepala Luhan. Namja itu meringis

"Ayo kembali belajar, dasar dokter mesum"

"Mwo?"

"Kalau aku dokter mesum, berarti kau akan jadi istri seorang dokter mesum?"Luhan menopang dagu dan tersenyum melihat wajah Seohyun yang baru saja dijahilinya

"Aku... Tidak akan menjadi istri seorang dokter mesum tahu!"

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Apa kau mesum?"

"Ani. Aku bukan namja mesum"

"Berarti yang kumaksud itu bukan kau, babo!"

"Berarti kau mau menikah denganku?"

Seohyun tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepala.

"Tapi…. Kau harus hati hati pada adikku"

"Maksudmu….Sehun?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa? Apa dia galak?"

"Eum…. Dia terlalu menjagaku. Dan dia akan kembali kesini dalam waktu dekat"

"Bagaimana? Masih berniat ingin menikah denganku?"Tanya Seohyun

"Jangakan seorang,seribu Sehun sekalipun akan kuhadapi. Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan berkata seperti itu jika sudah berhadapan dengannya nanti"

"Jadi kau menantangku? Seo Jo Hyun?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa"

"BAIK, AYO KITA BERTEMU CALON ADIK IPARKU ITU"

Luhan berseru dengan begitu semangat. Dia sepertinya lupa jika mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Dan semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka.

"Oppa, babo!"

~_Kare Kano_~

"Luhan... Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hati seorang Seohyun? Dia kan terkenal cukup galak?"Chanyeol menanyai Luhan yang tengah asyik memainkan game winning eleven-kesukaannya

"Kau ingin tahu?"Luhan memperlihatkan evilsmilenya

"Eoh"Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Luhan semakin menampakkan senyum evilnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mempelajari 'kiat' dari suami saya #PLAK

KREK

Terdengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka. Dan ternyata Seohyun lah yang datang

"Begini caranya"

Perlahan, Luhan melangkah menghampiri Seohyun. Dibawanya yeojachingunya itu ke dalam dekapannya dan kemudian... Kedua insan itu memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Begitu dekat hingga membuat permukaan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Nah...Begitu..."

Mata keduanya membulat begitu melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata sejak tadi telah terkapar(?) dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah

"CHANYEOL...JANGAN MATI!"

~END~

Akhirnya kelar juga FF gagal ini u,u

Gaje sumpah! Mungkin ini salah satu FF saya yang alurnya gaje bin laden(?) .

Tapi... Saya berharap semoga readers tetap bisa enjoy(?) baca FF ini

Sekian, pay pay ^o^ *BawaYeolkeRS* ^^


End file.
